burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Burnout Bikes
Burnout Paradise's Fourth Update Burnout Bikes (codename 'Davis') was released Thursday, September 18, 2008 as a game update when you start up the game. Everything in the pack is free. It adds roughly 7-10 extra hours of game play to Paradise's single-player and countless hours to Multi-Player. Included in the pack are four motorbikes: The FV1100, FV1100-T1, Firehawk V4, and Firehawk GP Competition. Burnout Bikes also features a fully customizable day-night cycle with weather effects, such as fog, bringing the times of day to life. Also included is game play especially for the bikes. This includes daytime and nighttime Burning Route-type races called Burning Rides and Midnight Rides, only being able to be completed in the daytime and nighttime in-game hours, respectively. More bike game play includes 70 online Freeburn Challenges structurally identical to the car challenges. Also included are bike-specific daytime and nighttime (online and offline) road rules for each road in Paradise City. Motorbikes .]] Playable motorcycles (a first in the Burnout series) are included in Burnout Bikes. List of Bikes Two bikes are available at the beginning of Burnout Bikes. *Nakamura FV1100 *Nakamura Firehawk V4 In-Game Models Unlike with vehicles in Paradise, the motorcycle rider will be featured as an either male or female in-game model. In event of a crash, the bike model will not be damaged and the rider will disappear until the bike respawns. Like all other vehicles, bikes can get wrecked, but will show no signs of dents and stratches. Bikes do not perform Showtime. The bikes do not have boost or respond to the e-brake. Wheelies may be accomplished by pushing down on the controller's joystick and using the accelerator at the same time. Motorbike Game Play These are also included specifically for motorbike game play... *Motorcycle licenses similar to Licenses used in the single-player game for cars *Time Road Rules for all 64 roads in Paradise City for both day and night. as well as... Burning Rides and Midnight Rides A variation of the Burning Routes for cars in Paradise, in the daytime Burning Rides, the player will have a set time limit to drive through checkpoints placed around Paradise City and to the finish line on his bike. At night, there will be separate routes called Midnight Rides that are along the same guidelines as the Burning Rides. There are 19 Burning Rides and 19 Midnight Rides. Bike Challenges There are 70 new challenges created specifically for bikes, 35 of them will be timed, multi-part challenges (similar to the New Challenges in the Cagney Update.) Motorbike vs. car events will not be included in Burnout Bikes but are planned to be included in future updates. During online challenges, all players clocks are synced with that of the host to eliminate any unfair advantages. Day/Night Cycle 'Davis' also features a day/night transitional cycle. This will be used for Time Road Rules for day and night. The player can choose how long the transition takes and can switch between settings at any time offline. Settings cannot be changed in online play and will be locked to whatever setting the host has chosen. There are 5 settings: :Setting (real time = game time) *24 minute day (1 second = 1 min) *48 minute day (2 seconds = 1 min) *2 hour day (5 seconds = 1 min) *24 hour day (60 seconds = 1 min, Real Time) *Match Local Time (Current time on your console, Real Time) *Constant :*Sunrise (6am) :*Midday (12pm) :*Sunset(8pm) :*Midnight (12am) Interestingly, some of the signs in the game showing the speed limit were updated with a Night speed limit. There is a glitch that causes headlight beams to appear on the ground even when the cars headlights are damaged to the point that they no longer function. This glitch does not occur when the vehicle completely looses its headlights Weather Effects A dynamic weather system was introduced to change the feel of the city during the day/night cycle. While the dynamic weather is a Burnout first, weather, as a whole, has been in Burnout Before. In Burnout 2: Point of Impact, there was an option to choose from two different weather options, usually sunny or overcast and rain or snow respectively. The weather effects in Burnout Paradise are fog effects only, though, no rain or snow is included. Vehicle Liveries *Rossolini Tempesta Dream *Carson GT Tiger Videos Commentary xvfoFD2nAu8 Pure Gameplay QmmOoTRmTMA Gallery Image:Burnout Bikes 1.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 4.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 5.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes D.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 10.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 11.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 12.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes E.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes F.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 2.jpg DLC Damaged Error Message After downloading the Burnout Bikes update for the Xbox 360, sometimes an error message will appear shortly after starting the game saying that the downloadable content is damaged and cannot be used. This will prevent players from using the new bikes as well as create other glitches such as turning off all treble sound in the music and/or muffling the sound effects of the cars. Sometimes the game will even revert back to its original state before the Cagney Update. An easy fix to this is to delete the Cagney Update on the Xbox 360 through the dashboard as the Cagney Update is already included in the Burnout Bikes update.